


I’ll Protect You

by Voiletchu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voiletchu/pseuds/Voiletchu
Summary: Alexander Hamilton a runaway angel for 5 years runs into Thomas Jefferson a demon with a task to bring him back to their leader for his ‘punishment’.





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swanofthelake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofthelake/gifts).



> This is for you Lana!Thsi is originally from wattpad but I moved it here.

Alexander was walking down the bustling streets of NYC,the weight of the multiple grocery bags pulling him down on the way.He was determined to make it back to his apartment in one peace but knew there was no real chance.He was constantly getting shoved and pushed aside by the other pedestrians on the streets.Thomas was in his human form and finding his way around quite well.To any other normal pedestrian he was a normal charming man,but he knew that there was way more to the picture that sees to the normal human eyes.He was squeezing and shoving other people to get to Alexander. Alexander was hopelessly oblivious to the fact that a demon was right under his nose.He was still trying to push through the crowd in one piece,but one guy pushed passed him m to hard causing him o trip and fall.He was ready for the impact of his body slamming onto the hard,cold concrete floor called the streets.He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for a rough landing.But to his surprise,he was not dropped to the harsh floor.He opened his eyes,blinking rapidly,he noticed that his groceries and himself were all at the hands of one fine specimen.Oh was he wrong.He looked up and immediately blushed.He looked away attempting to hide his suddenly flushed cheeks.The man had chocolate colored skin and a stubble like him but he's was bigger and groomed better.The mysterious man had really curly brown hair,which just seemed to make him look even more attractive than he already was.He was wearing a white undershirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers.He was also wearing a magenta jacket,Alexander didn't like the color magenta he thought it was stupid and ugly,but when he wore it,it looked absolutely perfect.They complimented his dreamy eyes.His eyes where he most fascinating part of the mans appearance,they were...stunning.Was the only way Alexander could describe them.They where a mix of a lighter and darker shade of brown which made his eyes look way more fascinating.

"Well hello there~"The unnamed man chirped suddenly.Alexander only grew a darker shade of red when he realized that he had been staring.He almost immediately jumped up and fall over again,but luckily the 'man' caught him just in time.  
"Woah there,be careful."The handsome man said,worry laced above his southern drawl that made Alexander's legs turn to jelly.But even though Alexander wanted to just take the man and keep him to himself,he kept his composure steady.  
"Now...what is a little beauty like you doin' out here darlin'~"The man said leaning down to Alexander's height.His tongue rolling of each word perfectly.The way the man looked at Alexander.Everything about the man made Alexander want him even more.But that sentence set him off the edge.His breath caught in his throat and his legs wobbled,threatening to stop working any second.If his face was as red as he felt,then it he would look like a tomato.  
"Uh-h-h w-wee-wel-well..."Alexander stuttered,he heard himself and stopped talking and cringed.He internally punched himself for being so nervous.Normally an angel or demon could sense another ones presence if they are near,but Alexander has not sensed or seen a demon or angel in 5 years.Thomas placed Alexander back on his feat with one swift motion,keeping his groceries to himself.Thomas brought Alexander and himself to the edge where it wasn't as busy,and took his hand.  
"Thomas Jefferson.Whats your name darlin'?"Thomas asked,kissing the top of Alexander's hand,leaving him a blushing mess.Alexander zoned out for a moment thinking,'woah!a hot guy talked to me!without a trace of mockery!'  
"U-u-uh A-Ale-Alexander H-H-Ha-Hamilton,"Alexander stuttered helplessly.'great!correct angel!'Thomas congratulated himself mentally.  
"What a beautiful name,for such a beautiful man~"Thomas slurred,almost purred.If there was a world record for how much a person had blushed,Alexander had just won that record.Thomas looked at his watch and frowned.Taking the attention of Alexander.  
"What's wrong?"Alexander asked innocently.  
"It's getting late...how about we exchange numbers?I'd love to talk to you more~"Thomas requested leaning in real close to Alexander's face.If you were at good distance,you could have mistaken them for kissing.But not like Alexander's fantasies,that's not the case.Alexander just frantically nodded,fishing out his phone immediately.Thomas chucked at his frantic behavior.Alexander stopped at awed,'HOW COULD SOMEONE SOUND SO CUTE BUT SO HOT AT THE SAME TIME!'He cursed mentally for looking like an idiot,stopping oddly after hearing someone laughing.'smooth Alexander.'Alexander face palm himself mentally.To cut it short.They exchanged numbers and Thomas left but not without kissing Alexander on the cheek,and handing him his grocery bags back.Alexander stayed there for approximately 5 minutes before running off to his apartment.The grocery bags trailing behind him.

Alexander ran inside his apartment.Locking the door and sliding down said door in a flash.He blushed and smiled stupidly.He clutched his heart.And sighed,not an exhausted sigh,but a lovesick one.Thomas knew exactly what he was doing to sweet innocent Alexander.He felt good but a bit guilty and something else...he just doesn't know yet.The way Alexander's eyes twinkled in excitement when he said he wanted to give him his number,stuck with him...but he did know one thing.After everything he came out with one conclusion about the mission...

'This is going to be easy'Thomas thought with a smug smile...

Oh how wrong he was...

-

      Alexander laid on the bed,stomach down,nervously fidgeting every now and then.He was staring at his phone screen.Reading the message he wanted to send to Thomas.  
'Hey Thomas I'm not busy today wanna hang?'Alexander sighed and turned,so now his back was on the comfortable bed sheets.He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"WHY IS THIS SO HARD!"He screamed while covered his face with his hands.He screamed some more and sighed again.He opened his eyes and turned back around.'ok hamilton you can do this just send the text!'Alexander fought with himself.He stared at the text reading it for the 100th time.This was the 10th version of the text to!Alexander decided to make coffee to help himself out...maybe he's just tired...yea...tired.He groggily got up and stumbled to the kitchen.He decided to make manual coffee since the coffee machine doesn’t have a heater,so the extra coffee he doesn’t drink now is gonna get cold.He stirred the coffee,bored,he forgot his phone back at his room.He stirred until it was ready and he quickly got all the coffee down in two big satisfying gulps.He loved the way coffee leaves a sizzling feeling in his throat,it keeps him awake and ready.(a/n.i don't drink coffee all this is from me reading other fanfics) He placed the now empty cup into the sink and headed back to his room.He plopped onto his bed with a not so audible 'thunk'.He picked up his phone and decided 'screw it' he unlocked his phone and quickly pressed 'send' before he regretted anything.He 'accidentally' threw his phone over the room.Alexander laid there on his bed tired and stressed over nothing.

He switched positions again so now his stomach was on the mattress again.He was just about to fall asleep,even though he just had a cup of caffeine,when his phone made a 'ding'.That made Alexander shoot awake.Now every cell in his body was wide awake.He attempted to run to his phone but ended up tripping three times over air.He finally made it to his phone and unlocked it.  
_______________  
❣️Southern cutie❣️  
_______________

 

You:Hey Thomas I'm not busy today wanna hang?  
                                                                               1:30PM

❣️Southern Cutie❣️:Lexi' darlin I saw the 'typing' iconXD How Long did it take for you to send that?like 50minutes?Please don't take that long to reply to me darlin' and id love to meet you where?what time?  
1:33PM

                                                                       You:THOMAS!Augh whatever how bout my place?Now?  
                                                                        1:49PM

❣️Southern Cutie❣️:that's an improvement from 50minutesXD!im joking darlin’ tell me your address I'm coming right away❤️  
1:52PM

                                                              You:—/—/—,21 Chump Street,block Jamilton.Cant wait❣️ 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram at @voieltchu.writings for WIPS!Hope u enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
